The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of rolling device or rolling mill for processing web-like material. In its more specific aspects, the invention concerns a rolling device or mill which is of the type comprising at least one controlled deflection roll--sometimes referred to in the art as a roll with bending compensation--embodying a support fixedly supported in a frame-work and a roll shell or barrel rotatable about the fixed support and radially movable in a pressure plane. The roll shell is supported at the stationary support with the aid of hydrostatic pressure or support element exposed to the action of a hydraulic pressurized medium infed from a pressurized fluid medium source. Further, there is provided an intermediate roll, by means of which the controlled deflection roll exerts pressure onto the rolled web or web-like material.
Controlled deflection rolls of this type heretofore were only used for rolling suitable, web-like or in general elongate material, such as typically for instance paper, plastics or metal, with a desired pressure or contact force. If there should be produced a given thickness of the rolled material, then, for instance, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,624, granted Feb. 21, 1978, the thickness of the rolled material must be measured and thereafter there must be appropriately set the pressure of the contact rolls.